Balada color lavanda
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: A Miyako uno solamente podía descubrirla. Todo ella era un descubrimiento. Constante, permanente. Con frecuencia se encontraba observándola, como de reojo, sin saber qué esperar pero sabiendo que siempre podría encontrar la emoción en estado puro brotando desde ella.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

_Para Daniel99._

* * *

**Balada color lavanda**

**I.**

Era fácil saber si algo le molestaba a Miyako. Él lo había descubierto muy temprano, tan temprano que parecía un conocimiento natural, primario. Innato, inclusive. A Miyako la felicidad se le notaba en las manos de gestos exuberantes, la tristeza le pintaba el rostro de gris ceniciento y la confusión le robaba las palabras y la dejaba sumida en una inquietud contagiosa, una intensa muestra de lo que el mundo sin la alegría de Miyako podría parecer. Si estaba taciturna había algo que la incomodaba colgado en las esquinas de su mente. Si se quedaba sin habla, quizá estaba conmocionada. O emocionada. Pero, incluso en mutismo, sus ojos reflejaban todo.

Ella era transparente.

Cristalina.

En un mundo tan lleno de humos y espejos…

La escuchó reír a carcajadas detrás de la puerta de la sala de computación y sintió que su boca se arqueaba como respuesta inmediata. Una reacción automática a la vibrante energía que le transmitía la risa de su amiga. Takeru sabía que estaba con los digimon porque aquel punto natural de encuentro se había tornado figura repetida, aún cuando estuvieran ya en la secundaria, pero no imaginaba qué podía ser tan gracioso. El hecho que Koushiro fuese presidente del club de computación le había venido de maravillas en primer año, cuando ella empezó la escuela media. Ahora que Takeru, Hikari y Daisuke la habían alcanzado, ella empezaba a seguirle los pasos a su amigo pelirrojo. No dudaba que tomaría el puesto pronto, la gente se le daba mejor y Koushiro estaba ocupando mirando hacia adelante, a otros proyectos.

Deslizó la puerta para abrirla y vio que Miyako le daba una amplia sonrisa desde su sitio al reconocerlo. Su Poromon estaba cómodamente recostado sobre su regazo y el resto de los digimon la rondaba. Upamon y Chibimon estaban en sus hombros y Patamon descansaba apoyado sobre su cabeza. La única ausencia, por supuesto, era Tailmon. Hikari le dijo que ella se había quedado en la casa ese día.

—Llegas temprano —lo saludó una sonriente Miyako. El color de su cabello, un tono lavanda que a él le hacía pensar en las flores, contrastaba con el verde del uniforme—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? Sé que este año te tocó un salón diferente a los chicos...

Alzó los hombros. Nunca se había preocupado mucho por ello antes. —He coincidido con algunos chicos que conocía.

—¿Sabes algo de los demás? He estado aquí una eternidad.

—¡Takeru! —Patamon se arrojó a sus brazos con el descuido de antaño, la ilusión eterna que siempre había visto en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa se le escapó mientras cerraba la puerta con su mano libre. El peso de Patamon en sus brazos era reconfortante.

—Hikari dijo que iría a buscar a Iori... aunque probablemente fue a comprarse un helado también. Ya la conoces —Hizo una mueca de simpatía—. Y Daisuke está castigado.

La sonrisa de Miyako titubeó.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Él, bueno, nada... —la atajó Takeru, encogiendose de hombros. Miyako alzó una ceja—. Por lo que entendí estaba separando a dos chicos que entraron en una pelea, Takeshi y otro compañero del club. Los castigaron a los tres...

—Él _nunca_ cambia —dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.

Probablemente esa era la mejor definición deDaisuke, él era inmutable.

—Hay cosas que no deben cambiar —respondió Takeru. Sus digimon, por ejemplo. Su amistad. La importancia del primero de agosto, tal vez. Algunas relaciones, algunas personas. Las transformaciones eran la norma, desde luego.

—¿Ni siquiera Daisuke?

—En especial Daisuke —respondió él, honestamente. Daisuke los había salvado a todos, en diciembre. A ellos. A los niños. A Incluso antes que eso. Quizá no era el líder al que Takeru seguiría ciegamente, ese siempre sería Taichi, pero tenía el corazón de oro y una fuerza inagotable—. No le digas que yo dije eso.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Daisuke no me creería.

Miyako se volvió hacia la pantalla de nuevo, todavía sonriendo. Como si compartieran un secreto.

**II.**

—Tenemos algo en común.

—Tenemos muchas cosas en común —señaló Takeru sin perder el ritmo—. Empezando por el hecho de que tenemos hermanos mayores, vivimos en el mismo edificio, vamos a la misma escuela, nuestros digimon vuelan, tenemos un estilo genial...

Miyako parpadeó por un momento, luego se rio. Le encantaba escuchar su risa, vibrante y enérgica.

—La mayoría de esas cosas no las puedo discutir pero, por favor, lo que hace Patamon no puede llamarse volar.

—Eso me ofende en el nombre de mi compañero —respondió Takeru dándole una sonrisa amplia. Ladeó el rostro para mirar a Miyako—. ¿Qué más tenemos en común?

—Olvidaste mencionar que también tenemos a una mejor amiga en común y ella cumple años en Halloween, la semana próxima —Miyako alzó las cejas con aire burlón. Que Hikari cumpliese años el último día de octubre era blanco de todo tipo de bromas y comentarios.

—Es cierto —concordó. Ellos probablemente eran de las personas que más conocían a Hikari Yagami...

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos comprarle algo en conjunto.

A Hikari, su mejor amiga, él había aprendido a traducirla, siempre había sabido cómo, y ella misma había aprendido a compartir pensamientos otrora mudos. Quizá fue el encuentro que unió sus caminos en años temprano o la cercanía fortuita que les dejó la inocencia compartida. Reconocía sus silencios inquietos, los podía distinguir de sus silencios de calma. Sabía que cantaba para sí misma, un tarareo desafinado, cuando la alegría que sentía se le escapaba por los poros. Era su misterio aprendido, su enigma revelado. Tal vez había tenido práctica con Yamato, que hablaba mejor a través de las notas que de frases hechas. Tal vez fue porque su madre también era dueña de secretos anhelos y tristezas.

A ellos, Takeru había aprendido a leerlos

A Miyako uno solamente podía descubrirla. Todo ella era un descubrimiento. Constante, permanente. Con frecuencia se encontraba observándola, como de reojo, sin saber qué esperar pero sabiendo que siempre podría encontrar la emoción en estado puro brotando desde ella.

Hacían falta más personas que llevasen el corazón en las pupilas. Hikari y Yamato lo llevaban en las manos, por eso tenían que esconderse para que no les hicieran daño.

El universo necesitaba equilibrio.

—Me parece bien —respondió—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No quiero sonar pretenciosa pero ya tengo lo ideal en mente… Ella tiene debilidad por ti, pero creo que la conozco un poquito mejor que tú. Soy su compañera de digievolución, después de todo.

—Hikari tiene debilidad por todo el mundo. —No la corrigió sobre lo demás, no tenía caso que lo intentase porque sabía que eso era justamente lo que buscaba Miyako— pero tengo _antigüedad_. Y creo que la conozco muy bien también. Me parece que debo aprobar el regalo que tienes en mente, antes de determinar si es ideal o no...

Miyako lo miró con una sonrisa que le hizo pensar en el cielo en ocaso. —¿Eso significa que saldrás de compra conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? Lo haces sonar como si fuera un sacrificio...

**III.**

—Puedes decirlo —le dijo Miyako en voz baja—. Ya todos lo han dicho. Iori y Hikari me dieron esas miradas desaprobatorias que te dejan sintiéndote la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

Takeru giró el rostro para mirarla, pero solamente se encontró con las suaves líneas de su perfil.

—Si todos lo han dicho, no creo que tenga sentido que yo también lo diga. No me gusta ser repetitivo.

Miyako se quedó en silencio. Él podía sentir el peso de su mirada, el ímpetu encendido detrás de sus pupilas. La broma quedó suspendida en el espacio entre ellos.

Takeru se preguntó por qué ella se había recluido en el Mundo Digital y en ese campo de flores en particular, pero la idea se escurrió entre sus dedos mientras la pensaba. El sitio era hermoso, en realidad. Pacífico, pero no del todo solitario. A sólo unos pasos de distancia, el mundo continuaba. Era el típico lugar en el que no esperarías que nadie te buscase.

Él la había encontrado porque Hawkmon le había ayudado.

—No debí haber tomado tu cuaderno de notas —suspiró—. Mejor dicho… no debí leer lo que había en tu cuaderno de notas. No sabía… no sé por qué lo hice. Prometo que tenía la intención de devolvértelo enseguida. Que hasta pensé en ir a verte y llevártelo pero… se cayó. Y la hoja suelta se salió y la di vuelta y…

—Sé lo que es tener curiosidad, Miyako —le dijo Takeru, con suavidad. Él también era curioso, después de todo.

—Pero tú no me diste permiso para leer. Y lo hice. Y estuvo mal.

A Takeru no le importaba que leyesen lo que escribía.

En su blog tenía entradas dedicadas a pequeños momentos cotidianos y luego tenía pequeños versos salpicados en sus apuntes de clase. Tenía palabras escritas en los márgenes de las hojas, y se había guardado correos en su D-Terminal para no perder las frases que encontraba en plena inspiración.

Su cuaderno de notas, sin embargo…

—Hawkmon me lo dijo, ¿sabes? —Miyako prosiguió, para llenar el silencio que los había tragado—. «_La curiosidad mató al gato, Miyako_» y me reí entonces. Me reí porque si alguien dice «gato» yo pienso en Tailmon y pienso en Hikari y curiosidad es una palabra de Koushiro… Es algo de Iori. ¿Te puedes imaginar a Iori o Koushiro matando a Hikari…?

La risa le brotó desde su vientre, ardiente y cálida al cruzar por su garganta.

—Lo siento —dijo Miyako cuando la calma los envolvió de nuevo en su manto mudo. No era la primera vez que lo decía—. De verdad.

Había sido instintiva, la molestia visceral que lo sacudió primero cuando supo que ella había leído sus escritos. Se había desvanecido, no obstante, tras un momento.

—Está bien, Miyako. De _verdad_. Sé que no te pusiste a leer todo mi cuaderno, solo esa hoja que se cayó…

—Y si V-mon no te lo hubiese dicho, yo lo habría hecho —añadió ella, muy seria.

Le creía. Ella no sabía mentir.

—Lo sé. Te prometo que no estoy enojado.

Ella frunció los labios, claramente insatisfecha. Suspiró, largo y profundo y triste.

—_Pero_ era una carta de amor —dijo ella, tras un momento de eterno debate. Takeru podía imaginar la discusión que estaba teniendo con ella misma pese a que solamente podía alcanzar a ver la mitad de su expresión—. Se suponía que la chica a la que le enviabas la carta tendría que ser la primera en leerla. La única en leerla. Deberías estar enojado conmigo por no haberla dejado donde la encontré.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. Tal vez debería. Excepto… —La carta la escribí hace algún tiempo.

—Sé que la carta decía que sentías que ella se sentiría mal si supiera de tus sentimientos y no fuese capaz de corresponderlos pero… creo que cualquier chica sería afortunada si… ¿Por qué no se la diste a Mimi la última vez que vino de visita? Habría sido bueno que se lo dijeras y ella pudiera elegir.

La pregunta lo descolocó en muchos niveles. —¿Crees que era una carta para _Mimi_?

—Sé que no era para Hikari. Sora es como una hermana mayor, para ti. Y tiene esta relación rara con tu hermano… No conozco a ninguna otra chica que se parezca a lo que-

Se detuvo abruptamente.

La luz del atardecer le pintaba el cabello de un color diferente, le coloreaba los rasgos con su naranja y rojo, de un violeta que no le pertenecía a ella enteramente. Opaco. Miyako siempre había evocado los colores de la primavera, del verano tal vez. Nada en ella tenía la monotonía de los fríos matices del invierno, desconocía el descolorido sabor de las hojas otoñales. Ella llevaba el color de la lavanda en el cabello y del ámbar en los ojos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron como pétalos de rosas…

A diferencia del resto de las personas que posaban en la telaraña gris, Miyako era color y vida y alegría.

Takeru se vio en la obligación de aclararlo. —No es para Mimi.

—¿Catherine?

—No.

—¿Noriko?

—Tampoco.

—¿Meiko?

—¿Quién?

—¿Jun?

Takeru sacudió la cabeza, una esquina de su boca se estiró. —_Nop_.

Miyako suspiró.

—¿No vas a darme una pista?

—Leíste la carta —replicó él. Una sonrisa burlona se le escapó cuando vio que Miyako hacía un gesto ofendido. Prefería eso a la mirada abatida que le había pintado el rostro todo el día, la que le había dejado mal sabor en la lengua—. Sabes que la conozco hace tiempo, que es muy alegre…

«Refrescante» era la palabra que había usado en la carta.

¿Cuántas personas en el universo se reflejaba en ese adjetivo tan bien como Miyako Inoue?

—Esas no son pistas muy buenas —dijo ella.

Takeru pestañeó. No había estado seguro, hasta ese momento, si ella se había dado cuenta de quién era la destinataria de la carta o no. El mohín frustrado que le torció la boca era honesto.

«_A veces no podemos vernos bien a nosotros mismos desde afuera_» se dijo. La imagen se aclara desde una perspectiva externa pero no muchos se reconocen desde los ojos de alguien más.

—La conocí en primer día de escuela en Odaiba, en un ascensor. Ella vivía en el mismo complejo de apartamentos… —dijo, sonriéndole. Vio el momento exacto en la que el amanecer llegaba a los ojos de Miyako, la comprensión—. Lo primero que me dijo fue: mi nombre se escribe con el mismo kanji que Kyoto pero se pronuncia-

_Miyako_.

**IV.**

Takeru escuchó un murmullo pero no pudo interpretar los sonidos ni lo que significaban. Miyako, al parecer tampoco.

—¿_Qué_?

—Qué si estás bien. Con Takeru. Ahora que todos saben que ustedes están saliendo. Por favor, Miyako, eres peor que Jun.

Ella rio esa risa limpia y encantada. —¿Por qué esta pregunta repentina? ¿Acaso querías confesarte conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Miyako volvió a reír. —Sino te conociera, me ofendería esa negativa instantánea.

—Es que no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué hay que entender?

—Siempre creí que Takeru terminaría con Hikari —dijo Daisuke. En otro momento, las palabras de él sonarían como un reclamo en los oídos de Takeru, una confirmación anunciada desde los albores de sus aventuras. Una profecía autocumplida. En la postura de Miyako, sin embargo, encontró… _aceptación_—. Y que tú terminarías con alguno de esos chicos amigos de Mimi. ¿Te acuerdas cómo te comportaste cuando lo conocimos a Michael? Aunque tú siempre fuiste muy enamoradiza…

Takeru no necesita ver el rostro de Miyako para saber que sus pómulos se habían coloreado en el eco del recuerdo.

Le gustaba ver el rubor en su rostro pero, supuso, no vería la expresión adorable que evocaba en ella. Esas palabras habrían incendiado su irritación. Daisuke era bueno en eso.

—También lo creí en algún momento... Sobre Takeru y Hikari, quiero decir —ella dijo, tras un prolongado intervalo de tiempo. Contuvo el aliento en una pregunta que se suponía que no debía pronunciar—. Tal vez en algún mundo paralelo ellos siguen ese camino. O quizá tú estás con Takeru. O con Hikari. O los tres juntos. ¿Quién sabe?

Daisuke hizo un sonido de protesta, un resoplido agudo. —¡No empieces con eso!

—Tú empezaste —replicó Miyako. Su tono era petulante, como la niña que solía ser. Takeru, que se suponía que no estaba escuchando la conversación, sonrió—. Si vas a preguntar algo, pregúntalo. Sabes que puedes ser honesto conmigo. No me molestaré. A menos que vueltas a insinuar algo sobre mi mejor amiga y mi novio, claro.

—Hablo en serio.

—Estoy bien, Daisuke. No lo pensábamos mantener en secreto para siempre. Lo hicimos porque era divertido, y Takeru pensó que sería gracioso ver quién lo descubría primero. Es un asunto nuestro y de nadie más. Ahora es público, pero sigue siendo asunto nuestro y de nadie más.

Daisuke exhaló. —Sólo- si él te hace sufrir, voy a estar en la obligación de partirle la cara.

—Eso suena razonable —aseguró Takeru. Le gustaba imaginar que sus entradas iban acorde a lo que la situación necesitaba.

Le sonrió a Miyako y se ganó una sonrisa de respuesta. Era la sonrisa que había reclamado como suya.

—Yo estoy en una situación peor que tú —añadió Hikari, que también decantaba por las entradas dramáticas en ocasiones. Los ojos le brillaban—. Mi obligación será partirle la cara a los dos.

Takeru miró a Miyako de nuevo, mientras se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa para esperar al resto de sus amigos, y sus manos se encontraron con el sabor de un secreto compartido que no era.

* * *

**N/A:** Aprovechando la inspiración y porque el último Miyakeru que escribí era triste...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
